Darkwarrior Duck
Real name: Drake Mallard of the future Darkwarrior Duck is a major villain in the story The Great Time Travel Adventure Greatest strength: His competence since this one doesn't goof off. Greatest weakness: His emotions have gotten in the way time and time again. Personality Darkwarrior has lost almost everything to him within the 21 years So he took some of the heroes and ruthlessly brainwashed them. Darkwarrior may or may not be good or evil but It's hard considering his altered personality. Like most villains he is loyal to Marceline's dad, yet he opposes Joker's actions of sociopathy. It's revealed that he and the others believe Lizbeth committed suicide over grief 21 years ago, and he realized he went too easy on crime. But he never knew that she was always alive but she just took a different identify. He still has some good in him as he really does miss the girl and wants to see her again.In the next part of the story Darkwarrior does have a change of heart and joins the team until his death. The B Team Storyline The Great Time Travel Adventure Darkwarrior was once Darkwing. But a tragic loss of a certain girl caused him to become hard on crime and evil as a result. In the last 21 years, Darkwing went hard on crime and was killing off villains and heroes willingly. He served as the leader of his entourage of dictatorship until Marceline's dad came along and Darkwarrior agreed to his alliance and they began their scheme. As time went by he reformed and his mech fought Boomer and Lizbeth, with the latter talking him out of his insane personality. He helped the team but he was slain by Joker before Joker himself was killed by Bender and Marceline. Darkwarrior Duck may not return with Darkwing being dead through a Multi-Universal apocalypse. TGTTA 2 Darkwarrior Duck is recruited by Eobard to work in the past villain syndicate with many of the past villains and serves as one of the main members. He gets Darkwarrior Duck to join as he offers to help turn in one of the Multi-Universe's biggest criminals. Darkwarrior Duck's motive for joining the team and Hunson earlier was that he feels M.O.D.A.B are criminals due to their illegal actions but most importantly housing a criminal i,e Bender who t has stolen, killed, cons people, cheats, violates the law like stepping on grass, and no one ever calls him out or tries to arrest him. He is even willing to Work with The Joker to do this as he sees Bender worse than The Joker. The irony does not escape Gus who calls out Darkwarrior for this hypocritical action. He joins The Joker with many of his associates and leads an attack on his former boss while The Joker makes his other plan going well. He Steals a file with Machete, Gus Fring, Mike and Morality to use against his enemies. He joins Toffee and gets Slade under arrest but is beat by others to get Bender. Darkwarrior then joins Joker and Thawne to go after the Waverider. Darkwarrior accompanies Joker and Thawne in going after Bender and the others on the waverider trying to bring Bender and Slade back into jail. Darkwarrior and Taurus Bulba join Thanwe, Joker and Toffee in ambushing Bender and Skipper as well the others. And tag team against the heroes when they try to stop them from taking it. Phineas, Isabella, Julian, Django and Marceline all wake up from the bomb and they are right in front of Bender, Skipper and other past selves of the heroes. Joker has his eyes on them and informs Thawne and Toffee how to best approach them and Thawne has his own approach to have FANG, Darkwarrior and Eggman Nega go after them. So if they fail, Thawne can have Bison, Machete and Chrysatlis destroy the island. FANG, Eggman Nega and Darkwarrior are all hot on their trail and use the campfire they had to follow them. Phineas and Isabella take out the magic cannon ready to shoot something and it turns the three have found the crew and FANG tries to kill the team with Eggman Nega and Darkwarrior Duck firing big guns at them with Past Bender and Django also firing their own beams while Marceline uses her own vampire powers on FANG to keep him from poisoning the other guys Phineas leads Isabella, King Julian, Django and Marceline as they go through the ocean to find the rest if the team when Machete attacks intend on sinking their raft. He first throws King Julian in the water saying stupid people are the first to go, with Marceline angrily stating she'll save Julian when Django and Phineas work on blasting and attacking Machete who is taking hits like nothing until Isabella powers up the shots and does some damage to Machete. Darkwarrior tries to stun the team with his own laser gun though Django deflects back to Darkwarrior and kicks him in the water Darkwarrior gets back to normal and works with Joker to undermine his former employer Hunson with their own forces and back in his own timeline takes a direct action to get his teammates out of prison from Dennis, Dr.Alchemy and Scott. They do succeed and through this Thawne sets himself as the solo villain of the team. He continues fighting until he is killed by Bender and Skipper who both felt he forgot who he is and is now basically the same murderous villain he accused them of being. Gallery Dark Warrior Duck 7 by 20010.jpg 6a00d83452033569e20120a590b3db970c-600wi.png Dark_Warrior_Duck_54_by_20010.jpg dark-warrior_400x400.jpg Darkwarrior_Duck04.jpg Darkwarrior_Duck11.jpg Darkwarrior_Duck17.jpg Darkwarrior6.jpg DarkwarriorDuckPissedOff.jpg~c200.jpg darkwarrior scheme.jpg Time_and_Punishment_-_Darkwarrior_holds_a_hose.jpg time-and-punishment-tv-episodes-photo-1.jpg tumblr_nidwzpfCVv1sz4c32o2_500.jpg tumblr_omllrpfB7K1r2ad2vo1_500.gif vlcsnap-2015-05-23-18h04m50s743.png x_9531243f.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Roleplaying Category:Alternate Form Category:Third in Command Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Characters hailing from the Darkwing Duck Universe Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Lawful Evil Category:Non Humans Category:Birds Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Animals Category:Deuteragonists Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Former members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:Tragic Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Deceased Villains Category:The Joker's Victims Category:Major Characters in the Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Pawns Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Bald Characters Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The Heavy Category:Masked Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Major Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:Knight Templar Category:Major Villains in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Cummings Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Arc Villains Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Main Members of The League of Past Villains Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Main Members of The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories